


Early Morning

by Nimz



Series: Early Morning [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: Jackson thinks Mark looks exceptionally beautiful when he's sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. I'm not a Markson shipper. What's happening to me.

The sun was barely peeking in from the window when the vibrating of Jackson's phone by his pillow roused him from his slumber. He blinked open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a moment and letting out a sigh as he reached blindly for his phone and picked it up. He squinted at the name on the phone, decided he didn't want to deal with management for a few more hours, and hit 'Ignore' before letting it flop back down onto the covers. He closed his eyes, trying to let low thrum of the oscillating fan lure him back to sleep, when the mattress shifted as the person next to him turned onto his stomach. Jackson let his eyes open and turned his head to look at Mark who was asleep with his head turned away from him, oblivious to Jackson's gaze on him.

The sheets Mark liked to cocoon himself in had lowered when he shifted and were resting against the smooth skin of his back. His arms were raised up under the pillow, holding it steady for his head to rest on. His hair was mussed up and Jackson could make out the marks he had left on the older one's neck from their reunion last night in the dim light of the room. Jackson wondered if he moved the sheets, he would still be able to see the crescent shaped indents his nails left on Mark's hips. He leaned up on his elbow to get a better look at Mark's profile, the older one's mouth slightly open and small whooshes of air could be quietly heard as he slumbered. Jackson thought he never looked more beautiful.

He had had to fly to China to film yet another variety show a few weeks back, and Mark wasn't too happy about it since the other five members were going to visit their families and he would be left alone. He had even woken up early the morning Jackson left so he could see him off. Jackson left with the reminder of Mark wearing one of his over-sized sweatshirts and rubbing his eyes as he said his goodbyes, a cute sleepy smile adorning his face when Jackson had stolen a kiss when the manager wasn't looking. That got him through the next few weeks, but _damn_ was he glad to finally come back to the dorm and into Mark's arms and bed again. The reunion had been hot, both of them relieving several weeks of built up tension onto and in each other, and Jackson felt the place where Mark had bit into his shoulder to muffle his moans ache as he moved his hand out to touch the older one's back.

Mark shifted under his touch but didn't wake up, letting out a small whine and snuggling his face further into the pillow. Jackson bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud, lightly rubbing the others back before dropping his hand to push himself off the mattress. He carefully moves between Mark's splayed out legs, the sheets dipping a little lower as he situates himself but not fully uncovering the older one. He moves forward, bracing his hands on either side of Mark before lowering his head and lightly kissing the back of his neck for a long moment before moving down to kiss between his shoulder blades and slowly moving lower still.

The older one finally blinks open his eyes when Jackson presses a kiss to the middle of his back, lifting his head up to peer down at him. “What are you doing?”

Jackson looks up at the sound of Mark's sleep-rough voice, smiling at the sight of his eyes barely open and his fringe sticking up from his forehead. He moves up, planting a kiss on Mark's cheek and then his jaw. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Mark reaches under his pillow and pulls out his phone to unlock it. He groans and lets his head fall onto the pillow when he sees the time. “It's 5 in the morning, Jackson. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm, I can't now. You look too pretty to ignore.” He moves his hands under Mark to stroke over his chest. “Prettier than you did last night when I made you come,” he growls the words quietly into Mark's ear, grinning when he pulls back and sees the tinge of red on the older one's cheeks.

Mark looks at him as if he's contemplating killing Jackson so he could go back to sleep, but he seems to admit his defeat with a sigh and closes his eyes. “If you let me sleep another three hours, I promise to blow you before breakfast. OK?”

Jackson chuckles as he rolls off the older and nudges Mark until the older turns toward him and lets him pull him into his arms, moving his head up onto Jackson's chest and slinging his arm around his waist. Jackson watches him slowly drift back to sleep, his hand coming up to smooth the hair off Mark's forehead. “I missed you so much,” he whispers, more to himself than to the older one.

A light snore is his only response and he grins before pulling Mark more into his side and closing his eyes, letting the older one's presence lure him back to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter, so if you want to follow me for general insanity, bad humor, and see when I'm writing fics, [here you go](https://twitter.com/pocketnimz).


End file.
